<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levi x Reader Prompts by anlian_aishang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985089">Levi x Reader Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang'>anlian_aishang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Levi x Reader prompts, both sfw and nsfw. Navigate by chapter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "So good, baby, so sweet.” (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 600 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">73: “So good, baby, so sweet.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>You had no idea what had gotten into him. This riled-up Levi hovering over you now was more passionate than ever before. You had no idea what had gotten into him, but you did not care nor did you have the time to. </p><p>He had just gotten home from work. When you welcomed him back with a simple “hi”, his only response was a hand in your hair, a hand at the back of your neck, and a deep kiss. </p><p>Levi was still in his business suit, having just gotten home. You were still in your apron, having been in the middle of baking him a surprise. You thought you had been caught in the act, but no, it was him who had surprised you. </p><p>Levi backed you up against the counter, pant legs nudged between your soft thighs, “Lie down, baby.”</p><p>If not for his state, you would have hesitated. The counter was covered with ingredients, pans, everything. However, he was so intensely enamored that you found yourself feeling the same. Both of you neglected all consequences and gave into each other.</p><p>This tantalizing outfit: bra, panties, apron, nothing else, he exhaled into your ear, “Up to no good, huh?”</p><p>You hooked your elbow at the back of his undercut, only able to pant in response. Having been pushed back on the granite countertop, having been enticed by his feverish state, you found yourself at a complete loss for words, especially when he returned to making out with you.</p><p>Levi pulled his tongue out past your lips, noting your adorable silence, “Don’t worry, honey.” He sucked his way down your neck, taking breaks only for dirty talk, “I’ll take good care of you.” Levi’s fingers danced up under your thin white cotton until they reached your silk black panties. </p><p>His sugary sweet darling, baking him a cake, donning both a frilly white apron and satin black panties, it was your perfect blend of innocent and mischievous that he was utterly helpless to. When he looped your underwear off your ankles, he bunched them in his hand and buried his nose in them, <b>“So good, baby, so sweet.”</b></p><p>There was one last barrier. Past the blush in his face, Levi gave you a stern, demanding look, “How are you doing under that apron?” </p><p>You clutched your cloth at your crotch, in desperate need of touch. Himself likewise, Levi ordered, “Pull it up and show me.”</p><p>Obeying, you dragged your garment up past your hips, revealing your thirsting womanhood and forcing his heart beat even faster. Strong hands secured themselves underneath your cheeks, elbows angled up from the flat surface kept his grip sturdy. Your hips were completely exposed, giving vision to all of your bits,<em> Exactly where I want you. </em>Levi licked his lips.</p><p>This had all happened so quickly, yet, your body was more than ready for him -  you ached for him. When his mouth met your core, your back immediately arched against the countertop, sending metallic clangs and flour dust into the air even at the first lick.</p><p>Levi adored the way your pussy looked - even better - how it tasted, he just had to tell you, “Fucking delicious.”</p><p>Hands powdered from baking tinted his locks white as you clutched them in pulsating release.</p><p>You had no idea what had gotten into him, but maybe it did not matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I'm going to remind you exactly who you belong to." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 1000 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, rough sex</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">90. “I’m going to remind you exactly who you belong to.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>After filling your tray, you glanced around the cafeteria, Levi nowhere to be seen. You turned to the clock: 6:00. He really should have been here, waiting for you at your normal table, <em>Maybe he just forgot. </em></p><p>Quickly noting your absence, a soldier pressed his palm to your back, “Hey, lonely?”</p><p>A slight gasp, you turned to him. His voice calming, “Come on, you can sit with me.”</p><p>While you anticipated your regular meal with Levi, you also hated eating alone. You gave a grateful smile, “Sure.”</p><p>The conversation was nice. Before you knew it, you had spent all of dinner with your new friend, an extra hour, then two. This guy was so funny, you could not help but slap his knee when he cracked one, an action you never would have done if you knew your boyfriend was watching.</p><p>Without a word, Levi appeared, grabbing you by the wrist and rapidly yanking you up and away from the table. You looked back to your comrade, he had a menacing glare in his eyes, but not nearly as terrifying as the one in Levi’s.</p><p>Still with a tight hold on you, Levi dragged you through the halls. His pace was so fast, you could not keep up without breaking into a jog every few seconds, “Levi! Slow down?”</p><p>“No.” He did not even spare you a glance.</p><p>“Wh - Where are we going?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>You sighed, “Could you at least tell me what we are doing?”</p><p>At last, he looked back to you, pure rage and disdain and his eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p>His order worked as you did not dare say another word. He had never looked so angry before, especially not towards you. You gulped, <em>Oh shit. I’m in for it.</em></p><p>The journey from the cafeteria to his office was not a short one, but today it felt fast. Levi was swift in drawing his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door, and nearly throwing you inside.</p><p>He slammed the door loudly behind him, “Just what the hell were you doing back there?”</p><p>“Having dinner.” You spoke plainly, completely unsure why he was giving you such treatment.</p><p>It was one thing to forget your dinner date, it was another to be overtly flirting with another man instead. Levi grit his teeth, “Forget something?”</p><p>Eyes darted around the room. You genuinely could not remember, but in his flash of insecurity, he assumed you were mocking him.</p><p><em>Tch. Whatever. Stupid brat.</em> Levi put his hand around your neck, bending you over and forcing your face against the hardwood of his desk. When you winced in whiplash, he denied you any sympathy, <b>“I’m going to remind you exactly who you belong to.”</b></p><p>A rough hand at your lower back looped under your leather, pants, belts, and panties and tugged them to your knees, all of your lower body completely exposed to him and him alone.</p><p>Levi pressed his forearm across your back, keeping you pinned down and allowing his hand to squeeze between your breast and the desk. With his other hand, he slapped your bare ass and slapped it hard. <em>Pain is the best discipline.</em></p><p>His hand, while strong, was also dexterous. With each plummet of his hand, he made sure to nail that sweet spot, hitting both your ass and your vulva, “Oh, fuck!”</p><p>In wake of your exclamation, his voice was calm. “Count to six.” <em>The time we were supposed to meet.</em></p><p>Levi grunted his order, “Count.”</p><p>After a couple pants, you mustered, “One.” </p><p>Another spank drew a sharp inhale. “Two.”</p><p>His fingers lined up with your folds, rubbing up and down with friction for a bit of positive reinforcement, “You’re doing good.” </p><p>Then, he tried you: three rapid light spanks demanded a speedy response, “Three - four - five!”</p><p>Almost done, but this would be the most challenging of all. Making the most of it, Levi lifted his hand high in the air. His limb blocked the light, creating a shadow and thus a brief warning of just how severe this was going to be.</p><p>Levi’s dry palm contrasted with the wet in between your legs, the slap resounding throughout the room and bouncing off the walls. His punishment was so much, you were near tears as you whimpered, “Six.”</p><p>Levi put his fingers in your mouth, at which you instinctively sucked, “Good, good, baby…” His voice was breathy as he took in your sight. Ass reddened, an imprint of his hand still lingering after impact, he was well proud of his masterpiece. </p><p>At last satisfied, his spanking halted. Ears picked up the unbuckling of belts and unzipping of pants behind you. Without warning or hesitation, Levi slammed himself completely into you. Lengthened cock combined with this angle allowed him to reach all the way back. A surprised, guttural gasp fell past your lips, a gasp neither of you knew you were capable of.</p><p>His sharp hip bones - clashing against your tender cheeks and into your dripping vagina - made for a perfect blend of pleasure and pain. The stinging on the outside was the countermeasure for the throbbing on the inside. It was a sensation you had never felt before, one that made you cry out loud, one that only Levi could give you.</p><p>Your moans were reaffirming, but not reaffirming enough, for while they did convey that you felt amazing, they did not convey that you were all his. Levi went deeper, demanding, “Scream my name.” </p><p>His wait was merciless. After only a split second of silence, he reached a hand over you, squandering your jaw, and mocked, “Didn’t you hear me? Obey your captain.” </p><p>Every moment you were disobedient was a reason for him to fuck you even harder. It took until he raised his voice for you to oblige, “Do it!”</p><p><em>“Y - Yes, Levi!</em>” Your absolute submission was exactly what he needed to hear.</p><p>Levi clenched his teeth. He wanted to appear completely in control, but your pussy was so good to him, you were so good to him, he could not bar his cries, <em>“Fuck…!” </em></p><p>Hot white strands shooting far back into you, it was the last bit of stimulation you could take. The only word in your mind was his name, which you stumbled over repeatedly, unknowingly compacting his climax all the more. </p><p>After catching his breath, he stroked your hair tenderly, “Dinner tomorrow?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Choke me." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 600 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, choking, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>88. <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">“Choke me.”</a></b>
</p><p>You were being fucked - the only way Levi Ackerman could fuck - being fucked hard.</p><p>Your back against the hardwood of his desk was still clothed. A few buttons undone around your chest revealed only the essentials. Despite the tightness of your belts, he had pulled your pants, skirt, panties, to your mid-thighs giving him the exposure he needed in this time crunch.</p><p>It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. Sparring practice just a few minutes ago had created all sorts of tension, sexual too. In the midst of a fifteen-minute breather, you found yourself gasping for air in a way unique to those outside. As they leaned on the fence, fanning their shirts, and catching their breaths, Levi had dragged you into his office and was making you relax in a different way.</p><p>Levi sturdied and pinned you against his desk with a hold beneath your chin. His hand around your neck provided an insane thrill, one you knew you needed more of. The look in his eyes also conveyed: he wanted more too.</p><p>
  <b>“Choke me.”</b>
</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, the same way one does when they hear good news, news that is too good to be true. Without a word, you could tell he was thinking, <em>Did I hear that right?</em></p><p>Not only were you confirming what he heard, you were now pleading, “Choke me.” Then demanding, “Choke me, Levi!”</p><p>This side of you was one he had never heard before, and boy, did it rile him. It was a unique play on your typical roles. Usually submissive, you were now dominant in commanding him to choke you, and being choked was a submissive act itself. Furthermore, ankles once loosely crossed behind him were now tight against his undercut, forcing him closer with urgency. It was all a bit confusing, but one message was clear: he had to do it. With that, Levi’s rough hand tightened against your neck. Dry palm scratched your skin as his slender fingers massaged it.</p><p>A swelling in your head was both frightening and fascinating. After only a few seconds, you were struggling to think - let alone, speak - coherently.</p><p><em>“L - Le’ ”</em> You coughed violently, throat heaving underneath his hand,<em> “Levi!!”</em></p><p>Lack of oxygen was playing tricks on your head. Whether blood was rushing to the brain or brain was being deprived of it, you could not tell, you did not care. All you knew was that your pleasure and impending orgasm was being amplified in a way you had never felt before. Pressure both in your head and in between your legs was nothing short of overwhelming. All of you was completely in his hands. There was no one you would trust more with your life, with your sex, but the danger was undeniable to both of you.</p><p>When his grip loosened upon his own release, he admired the pale imprint of his handprint on your throat. Seeing the remnants of his grip, hearing you choke through your climax, your surrendering to him made it clear: <em>She’s mine. All mine. </em>Watching you succumb pushed him to do the same. Levi clenched his teeth, grunting, as he filled you with his cum.</p><p>Already, the break was over. It was time to return back to sparring, but you knew where that would lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "We can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 700 words<br/>Tags: sfw, angst</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">50. “We can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep doing this.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>After that expedition, after the retreat, after saving you from certain death, Levi’s first action upon return was diligent. He did not change out of his blood-soaked uniform, he did not guzzle down water for the first time all day, he did not even take a moment to breathe. No, his first action was to drag you into his office, where he knew you would finally be safe.</p><p>Your first thought, so foolish, <em>What if someone sees?</em></p><p>No, this was not the first time you had thought this. You had feared getting caught many times. Hell, even when you were literally caught in that titan’s grip, as Levi grappled to its nape, your first thought was not, <em>Fuck, I’m gonna die.</em> It was, <em>Fuck, it’s so obvious.</em></p><p>A secret relationship. Hidden under the guise of <em>so that others won’t find out, </em>you both knew the real reason that you shrouded your feelings: <em>so that we don’t get too attached.</em></p><p>Kind acts had turned into kindness. Friendly interactions had turned into a friendship. Relations that meant more than any other, though neither of you could acknowledge, accept, admit that it was a relationship.</p><p>Well-versed soldiers in the Scout Regiment, you both understood how likely - perhaps inevitable - your untimely deaths would be. In fact, you yourselves had gone through so much loss, far too much in such few years. You both knew you could not take much more of it, certainly not the death of the other.</p><p>And so, you held back true feelings for all this time. </p><p>Until now.</p><p>Levi slammed the door behind him, locking you both in his office for a rare moment of complete privacy. He was shameless in taking in your appearance: uniform dirtied, belts unfastened, hair disheveled, face smudged with blood, sweat, and tears. </p><p>Nearly losing you, it was the last he could take. Having witnessed so much early death, having missed opportunities to tell others how much they meant to him, having so little, nay, no guaranteed time left with you, he felt like a fucking failure. <em>Why the hell did it take me this long, this much loss to realize?</em> If death seized you before he could, he would never be able to live with himself.</p><p>Levi placed his hands on your shoulders, but instead of looking at you, he stared at the floor. His voice was on the verge of cracking, but managed to stay level as he admitted to both you and himself, <b>“We can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep doing this.”</b></p><p>Your eyebrows knit in confusion, <em>Just what does he mean by that?</em> But when he managed to lift his gaze from his toes to your eyes, the message was clear.</p><p>The relationship either had to start or finish. Dipping toes in the water, wading knee-deep, only to shallow between the shore and the sea, he could stand no more. <em>Stuck</em> in this stage, you were not enjoying both sides, in fact, you were not enjoying either. Giving only half of your efforts, limiting yourselves to only half of your affections left you both smack dab in the middle.</p><p>Thus gave you the thought,<em> Maybe the odds are 50-50.</em></p><p>After all this calculation, his hands were still on your shoulders, giving you the hint that perhaps your odds were better than you thought.</p><p><em>I can’t, he can’t, we can’t… keep this up a second more.</em> Immediately, you pressed your lips fast and hard against his. You had not denied the chance that he would push you away, in fact, you had downright feared it, but this limbo was so tortuous, you needed an end even if it was bitter.</p><p>Instead, it tasted sweet. Just as your patience ran out, his had depleted too. Without a moment’s hesitation, he threw his hands in your hair, making two full fists of it. When clumps of dirt and sweat touched his hands, he was reminded just how feeble your time together could be, reminded that he should make the most of it. Levi quickly pushed his tongue past your lips, tasting the salt from your tears. When you kissed him back, you could not help but gasp into each other. All this pent-up affection was finally being released, in a way better than either of you ever imagined. </p><p>You pulled apart just long enough to say -</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>- before diving in headfirst again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Such a good girl." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 700 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, oral sex, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">65. “Such a good girl.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>That cumslut within you had made a sudden appearance. Every once in a while, after a heated simmer, your infatuation for him boiled over and summoned her out. She was one to change things up even before things really started. This time, she had dragged Levi into <em>your</em> office, pushed <em>yourself</em> against the desk, and immediately positioned him in <em>your</em> mouth. </p><p>This version of you had pulled him aside for a blowjob in the middle of the workday. Your tenacity and drive was hot enough, but you were also giving him the head of his life. It was so clear that he was enjoying himself, but with how slutty you felt today, you felt almost certain that you were enjoying it just as much - maybe more - than he was.</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> you loved him - thirsted for him so much, there was nothing you wanted more than to guzzle him up and drink him down your throat. When he tried to be polite in pulling himself out of your mouth, you outright counteracted his chivalry. Desire was so great, your body was overcome by it. Soft palm pressed hard against the small of his back, forcing him even closer to and deeper into you. Slender fingers squeezed his cock in a fierce grip, not only pushing him over the edge, but also locking him in place - into your mouth.</p><p>It took him a second to understand the gesture, but when he did, it took his breath away. Petting your hair in appreciation, Levi threw his head back and gasped, <b>“Such a good girl.”</b></p><p>In wake of his gratitude, you realized, it was not only his cum that you craved. That enamoring voice, the rewarding touch, those validating praises, you wanted more. <em>No - I need more.</em> As tight as you could, you clenched his solid cock. As far as you could, you shoved his head down your throat. You were giving everything you had to make him feel that every bit better. </p><p>When you felt his telltale jerk, you knew you had done it. You allowed yourself a peek, never letting up with your motion. His hips were rocking involuntarily. Lids had fluttered shut - eyes at the back of his head. Chest was both heaving heavily and panting lightly. A flawless harmony of grunts, groans, gasps made your panties dampen even in lieu of touch. </p><p>His head still thrown back, you saw the shadow of veins in his neck, only further evidence of the blood flow at work. When you felt that familiar rhythm in his muscles, you accurately predicted the forward throw. Bangs flung over his face, the strands coated in sweat sticking to his forehead instead.</p><p>Even as his mind was racing, even getting dizzied in sensation, he strove to give you the courtesy, “I’m -<em> I’m…! Hah - ahh!”</em></p><p>Watching him struggle just to tell you what was already so painfully obvious, <em>So fucking cute.</em> If not for his cock down your throat, blocking your airway, you were sure you would have snickered.</p><p>At last, he got it out. <em>“I’m cumming!” </em></p><p>At last, he was.</p><p>His salt on your tongue was an electrolyte, zapping it full of energy that could only be taken out one way. Wet muscle immediately licked and licked his tip. He had been holding your head in reinforcement, but when you jolted him with this striking surprise, he instead held you for stability, “Oh, fuck! <em>Fuck!”</em></p><p>Just as you had surprised him, his climax surprised you. His voice was now straining, <em>“Shit! Fuck me!!”</em></p><p><em>Holy shit. </em>He never got this riled, at least, not so vocal with it. To hear Levi - the one who was always in control - actually start to lose it, all because of your doing… it was inherently alarming, immensely arousing.</p><p>His release had been lengthy - evidenced by the soreness in your jaw, full - evidenced by the slick in your throat, yet over too quick. </p><p>Coming down from his high, eyes winced open, quick to admire the sight of you on your knees, drops of his cum remaining on your lips.</p><p>Levi grabbed you just underneath your cheeks and lifted you up onto the desk. This time he kneeled. This cumslut of his had done him well, and he was one to reciprocate.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good girl.” <em>I’m gonna treat you like one.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 800 words<br/>
Tags: NSFW, overstimulation, teasing, oral sex, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">57. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What time is it now? How many times is it now?</em>
</p><p>For hours, for countless cycles, Levi had been pleasuring you all night. The first minutes, the first repetitions, were fantastic: you considered yourself the luckiest girl on Earth. No one else could last this long, be so selfless in bed, and put all their attention on themselves over their partner.</p><p>Long later, having been built up and let down many times over, you began to question if your pleasure was really his intention. After hours of endless friction, friction that broke only as you got close, it actually started to hurt. Not to mention the disappointment in nearing your peak, but missing it in those critical seconds. In your haze, you gave him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was not denying your orgasm. Maybe he was… inept? </p><p>That was when it started to make sense. Levi Ackerman was not inept in bed. In fact, he was far from it, seeming to get you there in minutes nearly every time. The fact that it had taken him hours tonight, somehow failing you every time you approached climax, you eventually realized: you were the unluckiest girl on Earth.</p><p>You had lost count of how many times he had put you through the cycle, signaling it was time to submit. As much as you hated to, you knew you had to beg, “Levi, can you-?” A sudden lick was menacing on your skin, <em>“Ah- fuck!”</em></p><p>Once again, he broke the contact, pulling himself out from between your legs, “Huh? What was that?” His voice mocking, “Can I…<em>what?”</em></p><p>“Can you -” His unexpected revival of touch drew an interrupting series of pants, <em>“hah’ahh!</em> Can you<em> just…!”</em></p><p>Though his mouth stayed put, Levi lifted his gaze from your reddening skin to your narrowing eyes. Somehow, he was able to fabricate both innocence and sadism in his expression, “What was that?”</p><p>It took all you had. Throat raw from all prior gasps, sighs, moans, you chose to yell anyways, <em>“Knock it off!”</em></p><p>Levi chuckled against your core, using a rare singsong voice, “If you say so…” and distanced himself from you, creating a noteworthy gap between his lips and yours. </p><p>“No! N-No! I mean-” The yearning of your sex expressed itself as an aching twitch between your legs, “I <em>mean…!</em> <em>Keep going!”</em></p><p>“Ah, keep going? Like what I was doing before?” Calloused fingers gave two teasing rubs of your folds before he dove back in full force. Levi thrust his tongue in and out of you, overstimulating once again. Simultaneously far more and far less than you asked for. </p><p>No matter how you phrased it, you knew there was no way to ask for what you wanted. If you asked him to stop, he may stop touching you for the rest of the night. If you asked him to keep going, he may tease you in stop-start oral for the rest of the night. Any way you worded it, he would manipulate your wants: <em>keep stopping or keep teasing? </em></p><p>You had no idea why he was doing this to you, but reasoning was neglected as a seething rage came over you, <em>“F-Fuck y-!”</em> With as much strength as you could muster, you made a fist in his hair and pulled him - forced him - closer. With as much anger as you could muster, you raised your raspy voice. <em>“Fuck you, Levi!” </em></p><p>But when he looked up to you, it started to make sense. Levi met your exhausted gaze with an enamored one of his own and confessed, <b>“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” </b></p><p>In your haze, you thought you misunderstood - maybe even misheard him, but the further his hand crept down his front, the further you were convinced. Palm was slick against his abdomen and V, both also coated in sweat, before landing at his cock where he promptly began to stroke. </p><p>Now sound with what you had heard, you were now reexamining what you saw. You raised your brows and blinked twice. Levi was rarely one to masturbate, especially with his partner readily available in front of him. At first, you were confused. But then, the thought became more and more attractive. </p><p>Levi Ackerman, the master of control, so utterly helpless to you - he could not help but resort to this shameful act… <em>fucking hot.</em></p><p>You once again sighed in sexual satisfaction, this one distinct from those prior, “You’re a bad one, Levi.” You tightened your hold in his hair, thrusting your hips into his mouth. “A bad - <em>bad boy.”</em></p><p>As your words fell past your lips and fell upon his ears, Levi instantly froze. His stroking, licking, everything.</p><p>
  <em>Now you’ve done it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Is that my shirt you're wearing?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 500 words<br/>Tags: sfw, fluff, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">17. “Is that my shirt you’re wearing?”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Another night alone.</em>
</p><p>Opening up your dresser drawer, you were sad to find it empty. Only now did you realize just how long he had been away. The house’s neat freak had been gone for at least a week, leaving your laundry undone and your pajama drawer spare. A tired sigh.</p><p>There were sweatshirts, long sleeves, even tee shirts you could wear instead, but none of those would be as comfortable or comforting as what you had in mind. You reached over to Levi’s dresser, pulled the top drawer open, and smiled,<em> I miss these</em>. Then, you lowered your fingers to his pajama drawer, finding plenty of shirts to pick from. They were all the same style, same cut, same color, all different shades. Black, grey, dark grey, charcoal. You chuckled to yourself, <em>One of a kind.</em></p><p>A white cotton tee seemed to call your name. Clean, fresh, ironed, pressed, - <em>even his pajama shirts?</em> -  the shirt smelled just right. Not only because it smelled like detergent, but because it smelled like him. </p><p>You unhooked your bra and slid it off, wishing he was the one doing it instead. As soon as you draped his shirt over you, though, the warm feeling was immediate. Collar was tight around your neck and chest. Sleeves were loose around your not-quite-as-muscular arms. The straight figure hid some curves, accentuated others. It was as close to a real hug you would get. While not as nice as the real thing, it was not too bad either.</p><p>You brushed your palms up and down your outer arms, thin cotton felt nice on your skin. <em>I should do this more often.</em></p><p>Hands first, then knees, you crawled up onto the bed. It was nice to have some extra space, but you would have given up that and so much more just to have him here, lying beside you. Hands folded across your stomach, you looked up at the ceiling, wondering where he was, how he was doing, when he would come home - if he would come home.</p><p>Body was exhausted, mind was restless. As you dwindled in and out of sleep, you found yourself scooching further and further to his side of the bed in a subconscious chase for him. You reached your arm out many times, hoping he would be there.</p><p>Finally, near 3 AM, he was.</p><p>Levi was hasty in stripping himself down, eager to join you in bed. He got in behind you, making the most of what little space you had left him. As long as he was your big spoon, he would never complain. As long as he could home to you, he would never be ungrateful.</p><p>He slung his arm over your abdomen and rubbed your belly, quickly noticing something new, <b>“Is that my shirt you’re wearing?” </b></p><p>A sleepy nod, “Mhm.”</p><p>He smirked to himself, “Did you miss me?”</p><p>An identical nod, an identical tone, “Mhm”.</p><p>Levi chuckled, <em>She’s too cute.</em></p><p>By now, you had already drifted back off to sleep. However, like forgetting to check the lock, it would bother him all night if he did not say it back. He moved his hand along your side until settling on your hips. </p><p>Levi tugged your strands aside, allowing him to mutter in your ear, “I missed you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "You look so hot I could fuck you senseless right now." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 1300 words <br/>Tags: NSFW, penetration, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>63. “You look so hot I could fuck you senseless right now.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a chicken or the egg sort of thing. Did the Scout Regiment attract these types of people or did people turn out this way after being in the Scout Regiment? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was all you could think about as you made for Levi’s office. <em>This isn’t like me. What am I doing? I’m not this reckless.</em> But if you were not reckless, how did you end up in the Scouts in the first place? If you were not this reckless, what were you doing confessing to your captain?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way, no matter if it was in you before enlisting or only present after, an unignorable do-or-die adrenaline had swelled within, one that would not wait a moment more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What took you so long?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His reaction did not answer your theory, only made you more curious. After a hurried confession, he was likewise quick in making a fist in your hair and encouraging you to his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only the start was soft. A few seconds later, mouths were clashing, tongues swimming, teeth biting. You had both wanted this forever, there was no time to waste. He tasted better, felt better, he was better than you had ever dreamed. Your head was spinning, longing to stay like this for eternity,<em> food, water, air, who needs it?</em> He was providing everything you needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss had been maintained so long, no matter how much you wanted to stay, the pull away was necessary. Upon disconnect, you were both panting heavily. You opened your eyes to find a Levi you had never seen before. Blush deepening. Hands shaking. Most noteworthy, an obvious hardening underneath his canvas. So large, so commanding, it forced him to rock his hips and grind against your thigh. All signs pointed: he was losing control, maybe you were making him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi brushed his lips against your ear. Despite the strength in his sentiment, his breath wavered slightly, <strong>“You look so hot I could fuck you senseless right now.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The motion, his words, his breath, made you draw a sharp inhale. Your response came naturally, as if it was instinctual. You looked to him under eyelids, desperation matched, “Then do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He revived the kiss, even more feverish than before. Knit eyebrows, eyes squinted shut, all in an effort to convey his devotion. Levi brought his hands to your breasts briefly before trailing down your waist, hips, and landing between your cheeks and your thighs. Fingers dug into your curves for a hasty yet steady lift. He carried you to his bed, never once leaving your lips throughout. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your high-pitched shock was music to his ears, “Oh, Levi!” You threw your hands in his hair, fearing he may drop you. Then, you remembered just whose arms you were in, <em>humanity’s strongest soldier</em>. All doubts were disintegrated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As rough, fast, intense everything had been thus far, Levi was surprisingly gentle in setting you on his bed. A hand once on your thigh was now at the back of your hair, forearm aligned with your spine, carefully lowering your head onto his pillow and your back onto his mattress. His kindness made your heart flutter. The gesture reassured: he was not taking advantage of some starry-eyed recruit, he really did care about you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The haste he showed in undressing made your heart skip in a different way. Strong hands shoved tan jackets off your shoulders. The speed he unfastened belts with emphasized: he was well-acquainted. Fingers curled between buttons of your shirt and ripped apart, breaking all of them. With a tinge of sass, you did the same to him. Your tenacity, your obvious fascination with his exposed chest and abs, tugged an intrigued snarl across his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first moment you slowed down was taking in the sight of the other. Perked nipples further illustrated your attraction in an attractive way themselves. Hardened member did the same. Pink, solid, leaking, drool dripped out the side of your mouth. You did not notice until he scooped it up and sucked it off his finger pad. When he cleaned that up, it caused you to flush elsewhere. Lined up with your folds, your glistening was completely obvious, completely adored. He chuckled to himself, <em>She’s a hot mess.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He placed a hand at the side of your head and hovered over you, “I won’t -” Correcting himself, “I can’t hold back anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lowered your eyes half-shut, vanishing any shred of innocence, and dared him, “You’d better not.” A confidence that made him bite his lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once again, he did not hesitate. Levi grabbed a hold on the top of his headboard, fingers curled over the rim, and thrust in. Even with how fast everything had happened, anticipation was not only built-up, but was overflowing. When his tip touched your back, shameful moans fell past your lips, both of yours. Girth stretched out and filled up your insides. It was too much for either of you to handle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your arm threw itself back, fingers desperately searching and clutching for a hold on his pillow,<em> “F...uck…!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While you gripped his sheets, he clenched your breast, fingers brushing over your sensitive nipple. His vulnerability was obvious, but his groan deep, “You ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You peeked your eyes open, meeting his. The eagerness in yours was a perfect match to the confidence in his. Even without words, you both would have known. You solidified your voice and looked at him deadpan, “Yes, Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you got his name out, he had already started pounding. Pounding it was, him in you, his bed against the wall. This thin, cheap, barracks, you were sure others could hear you. He did not care, in fact, he wished they would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like the rest of this encounter, the sex was better than you ever imagined it could be. Then, it was a flash in your mind: the surprises were all fantastic, and they just kept coming, you wanted - needed - to give him that feeling back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Weak in the knees, you pushed off your palms, thus pushing yourself further down his cock. He had not expected it, and it was instantly obvious, “Oh, shit! <em>Shit…!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced up above. His eyes were squinted shut, mouth hung open, knuckles white as he tightened his hold on the supportive headboard. A trickle of sweat formed at his hairline, dripped down his temple and eventually down his neck, leading your eyes to a heaving chest, flexing abdomen, pulsating V. His climax was coming. Yours was too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi! Levi!” Fingers abandoned their grip on the cotton, favoring scrapes of his back instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Voice caught in your throat, cutting off your verbal warning, but when he looked down to you, he understood without it. You arched your back, veins showing in your neck, eyes fluttering in rhythm with the waves that seized you. Tight, wet walls clamped around his cock, keeping him there, drawing him further both into you and to an orgasm of his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shaky hand caressed his hair, massaging his head as you watched him cum. “That’s right,” you coaxed, “cum in me, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi snapped his eyes open, brows raised. This recruit who seemed so cute and innocent had not only waltzed her way into his office and into his bed, but was capable of such dirty talk. A bewildered cough choked him in climax, at which you were undeniably delighted. Levi took in this eager slut underneath him and snickered, <em>fucking filthy.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You traced a finger along his pecs, outlining the muscle, “Were you this way before or after the Scouts?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A single chuckle, “That’s for another time.” He kissed your forehead, “For now, get some rest.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi tousled your hair and winked, “I’ll have a surprise for you in the morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eyes widened then settled, not only pleased with the future ahead, but at last finding your answer: </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A day full of surprises was just another day in the Scouts.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "I can't reach it."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 700 words <br/>Tags: sfw, fluff, humor</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>10. “I can’t reach it.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was not just a nice day, it was a perfect day, one that only came around every once in a while. Warm, clear, and brightly sunny. As soon as Levi fetched your hat, you would be good to go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except, it was taking a while… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With haste, you made for the bedroom, eager to get the day started. “Hey, Levi?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to ask him what was taking so long, but when you turned the corner, you had a different question instead, “What are you doing?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi was standing on a chair, on his tiptoes at that, entire body outstretched with his arms above his head. He chose not to look at you, keeping his gaze fixated above as he replied, “Doing what you asked me to, <em>sweetheart</em>.” A tinge of annoyance in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mouth gaped, taking a moment to size up the situation. Then, you realized: <em>size</em> and <em>up</em> were just the issues. A sympathetic smile worked its way across your lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With your eyes now on him, he knew he had an audience to impress. A few more stretches, he felt he was not doing a very good job. His struggle was not only obvious, it was pitiful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stepped closer, reaching your hands to his hips, hoping to help him down. “Levi, honey, I’ll get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snapped his gaze to you, “Cut it out.” The edge in his voice was startling, making you walk backwards in retreat, “I’ve got it.” He turned back to the task, any signs of embarrassment hidden by sheer determination.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit down on your knuckle, trying to hold back a laugh. It was not that he was short, you were well used to his height. It was how heated, how stubborn, how angry he was getting in the face of such a small task. <em>Maybe small was not the right way to put it</em>, you threw your hand over your mouth and giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard you, but deemed against engaging, instead holding back nasty words with a bite of his lip. Internally, he was hoping - praying - you would just go back outside and wait for him there. Ears were alert for the sound of furthering footsteps, but his wish was left ungranted as you stayed there, enjoying the show.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A show it was indeed: leaning this way and that way, balancing on just a few toes, getting his calf raises in. He really was giving his all for the task, for you, <em>adorable</em>. The cutest part was how he tilted his chin up towards the shelf, thinking that this would be the motion that would finally get him there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The chair would go out before he gave up. When the wood started to creak, the humor was gone. Your voice turned frantic, “Levi, you’re going to hurt yourself!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Under his breath, he finally admitted to himself, <strong>“I can’t reach it.” </strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unintentionally, perhaps unknowingly, he had admitted his failure to you as well. You made for his makeshift step stool, planning to rub his back and cool him down. <em>It’s not a big deal. I can get it. In fact, I don’t even need it. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, he stepped up to your dresser, notably taller than the chair. With all your clutter on top, there was only room for one foot, not even. When he slipped on a t-shirt, you pivoted behind him, becoming his spotter but having no clue what you would do if he fell. Fear in your voice, you scolded, “Levi! Are you crazy?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe, but at least he was tall enough. One last reach and he had finally snagged it. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the hat like a frisbee and landed it perfectly on your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Towering above you, he took this as an opportunity to intensify his warning. He pointed a finger to your face and shook his hand, “You’re going to forget you saw this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Past his frustration, embarrassment, ordering, you could sense the sliver of humor in his expression. He was slowly coming to terms with how ridiculous this had been and was trying his hardest to hide it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reached up and tousled his hair, “Thanks, honey,” <em>but wishful thinking.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “You aren’t too bad yourself, baby.” (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 900 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, oral sex, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>67. <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">“You aren’t too bad yourself, baby.”</a></b>
</p><p>It was his idea. </p><p>In some ways, it was similar. Lying on the bed, fronts pressed together, in the arms of each other. In other ways, just like the position itself, it turned your world upside down.<b><br/></b></p><p>His cock was just beneath you, sprung up to meet your lips. Your hips were just above him, pushed down against his mouth. Your first time sixty-nining, completely new, completely different, completely overwhelming. </p><p>He knew how he felt - breasts bouncing against his V, front-seat view of your lower curves, tongue bobbing around him top to bottom - he fucking loved it. He had a feeling you felt the same, but he just had to hear it. Levi pulled his tongue out from in, placing kisses between your thighs. He muttered against your skin, “How does it feel, baby?”</p><p>After a deliberate suck of his length, you popped your mouth off his head. “It feels -” You paused, correcting yourself, “You feel…”</p><p>Ears perked up, anxiously awaiting your approval. Levi dug his nails into your love handles, <em>Spit it out.</em></p><p>You wanted to say it. He wanted to hear it. No point in holding back, you let go and let loose, <em>“...amazing!”</em></p><p>A satisfied chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest. The gratification gained was shown, erection leaking right before your eyes. A corner of his mouth rose along with his intonation as he exhaled against your core, breath tickling,<b> “You aren’t too bad yourself, baby.”</b></p><p>Now that you had opened up, admitting how much you loved it, there was no going back. Dirty talk spilled past the flood gates and filled the air, “Keep going,” you moaned. “<em>Please</em> keep going, Levi!” </p><p>Behind you, an enamored grin spread across his lips, “Yeah?” A slow lick up and down, “You want me to keep going?”</p><p>You indulged him, begging for it, “Y-Ye... <em>Yesss...”</em> In all your breathlessness, a slew of additional syllables had been added, <em>“P’Please…” </em></p><p>The pleasure he provided had you struggling to speak even the simplest of words. He snickered, <em>Fucking cute.</em> Fingernails made crescents in your skin as he pushed himself even further. It was not only your verbal response, your physical response was telling too. Skin flushed, nipples hardened, sweat formed, Levi drank in all signs of your arousal. You were getting close and he knew it. You were getting close and he was going to get you there.</p><p>Levi brought his hands from your hips to your folds, using his thumb and pointer finger to spread you apart. At last, he could see everything, without a doubt his favorite part of this position. At a pace drastically faster than before, he flicked his tongue against your clit, shoving his free hand inside for a scissoring motion. </p><p>The sensation was overwhelming. You once again popped him out of your mouth, “Fuck…! <em>Fuck, Levi!”</em></p><p>With how much he was working you, it was impossible to keep up your end of the deal. Lips hung apart, jaw relaxed, you were utterly incapacitated by humanity’s strongest soldier. The most you could manage were a few flings of your tongue in between stimulated gasps. </p><p>You may have felt inadequate, but his moans against your slick convinced you otherwise. The light tickle of your licks and breaths was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Levi took a sharp inhale. Chill of wet followed by wind was hardening his cock unlike ever before. Now, both of you were experiencing something new. </p><p>Levi moaned into your pussy, thrusting his tongue between words, “<em>Mmm…</em> You taste so good, so <em>fucking</em> good...”</p><p>It was as if your body moved with a mind of its own. <em>Yeah? Have more.</em> Hips pushed themselves right against his face, closing any gaps. Both hands wrapped around his cock, clenching hard and pumping fast in reward. Of course, he appreciated the gesture, but witnessing your immense pleasure, that was the real treat.</p><p>You had completely smothered him, but that would not stop him, “That’s right. Fuck my face. Fuck my mouth.” Fingers clawed into your thighs, bringing you even closer, <em>“Fuck me, baby.”</em></p><p>An order you would follow without objection. You held his cock for support as you dragged your slit up and down his face. The strength and force you worked him with was something, but not nearly as fascinating as watching you - feeling you - approach your climax. </p><p>You rolled your head back, shouting towards the sky, “Levi, I’m gonna… I’m <em>gonna…”</em></p><p>“Do it, baby, cum all over my face…” The desperation in his command, you swore you felt your ovaries twitch. “Cum all over my <em>fucking</em> face...”</p><p>It was not the subsequent rocks, but his begging <em>“please”</em>, that got you there. Your voice caught in your throat as you rode him through release, managing no words, only gasps, groans, and the first syllable of his name.</p><p>After riding your high, you were quick to dismount, blush, and kneel beside him on the bed. From forehead to chin, his entire face was coated with your cum. You thought your clean freak would freak, but instead he smiled as he licked you off his lips. </p><p>Deep breaths interrupting, you exhaled, “So… that was sixty-nine?”</p><p>A small smirk as he shook his head, “Well,” Levi sucked his fingers, “it started that way.”</p><p>A nervous laugh. <em>Let’s try again sometime. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Wider, baby. I said wider." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strike>(just now realizing. 5 of my 11 prompt responses have reader receiving head lolll. what can i say? he’s good at it.) </strike>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WC: 1300 words<br/>Tags: NSFW, oral sex, bondage, fem!reader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">71. “Wider, baby. I said wider.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>For something you had dreamt about recurrently for years, it took you shockingly long to ask for it. </p><p>Really, it was a bullet point thing: your back on the desk, him kneeling in front of you, his mouth pleasing you. That was all you really needed. It was so clear and vivid in your head, <em>Why is it so hard to talk about?</em></p><p>When you asked for privacy, sat him down on the bed, placed your hands on his thigh, he was sure you were bearing bad news. Your voice was so shaky, you used so many filler words, he began to question just how bad it could be. After a lengthy amount of minutes, though, he understood just what you were getting at, and it was not bad news at all.</p><p><em>“Tch…</em> that’s it?” His snicker made your heart thump in humiliation, <em>I knew I shouldn’t have asked for this.</em></p><p>Then, your heart thumped in a different way. Levi took off your tan jacket, unbuttoned your shirt, unfastened your belts, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” While your eyes widened in shock, his stayed their usual flat and calm, “You should‘ve just said so sooner.”</p><p>Levi stood from the bed, took your hands in his, and brought you towards his desk. He flung out his arm, gesturing to the wooden slate. His words and actions abrupt, “Lie down.” </p><p>Standing on your tiptoes, weak in the knees, you were barely able to lift yourself up there, “R-Right.”</p><p>The qualm in your voice made him hesitate. Not, <em>This is what you wanted. </em>Complete consent was a must, “This is what you want?”</p><p>You caressed his cheek, your hand hotter and sweatier than you could ever remember, “Yes, I’m just…” pupils flickered, “I’m just a little nervous.”<em> It’s something I’ve wanted for a long time. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.</em></p><p>Your thoughts, though unspoken, were crystal clear. Levi twitched a corner of his lip upward, <em>She’s so cute.</em></p><p>He placed his palm on top of your hand and brought it to his lips, “Don’t worry.” He kissed your fingertips, “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Then, he pulled your fingers into his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he took you in deeper and deeper. Your clean freak was sucking off your fingers. If words did not convey his feelings for you, this motion did.</p><p>A fire spread in both your face and your core. Levi brought your heels to the edge of his desk and knelt down. Seeing your captain in such a subordinate position. Once licking your fingers, now on his knees just to please you, the thought alone sent shivers down your spine. The actual act did even more.</p><p>Your excitement did not go unnoticed. Levi bit his lip, biting back a satisfied smirk, “That’s it, honey.” He muttered into your thigh, “Spread your legs for me. Wide.”</p><p>You obliged as much as you could, which was only just a bit. Levi thrust a finger in, but with this acute angle, he had no room for anything more. “Wider.” An order.</p><p>Barely brave enough, you obeyed, rewarding yourself with an indulgent gaze. Jet black locks were a beautiful compliment to your skin. One brow was angled, one flat, conveying both focus and fidelity in lovemaking. Dilated pupils danced between your eyes and your sex, spending just the right amount of time at each, switching at just the right moments. It, he, was a sight to behold.</p><p>You liked what you saw and he knew it. He singsonged his voice, “Wider.”</p><p>Your lips were glistening in arousal, but he could barely see it, let alone work with it. He snarled a bit, but kept his voice encouraging, <b>“Wider, baby. I said wider.”</b></p><p>Each further centimeter you spread, your face grew that much hotter. Being exposed so shamelessly, it actually made you feel shame. There was not much he could get done like this. Such little space was an issue, but it was not the issue. There was no way to enjoy yourself if you could not open up, not just in the physical sense - but more importantly - emotionally. Quick to size up a situation, he could tell exactly what was going on and knew exactly what to do.</p><p>Levi picked your belts up from off the floor. After taking them off in such a hurry, he was now quickly tying them back onto you. He grabbed your right ankle and used one of your straps to fasten it to a drawer handle.</p><p>You lifted your head up from off the desk, “Levi?”</p><p>“Relax.” Levi lifted his gaze from the leather to you, hands continuing to work, “It’s for your own good.”</p><p>He spoke with a level confidence. A calm, steady voice quelled your troubles. Meanwhile, rough hands were also steady in looping your other foot to the cold curve of metal. Your heart was in a pitter-patter: soothed by his convictions, startled by his actions.</p><p>Now, your legs were spread, through no action of your own. The bend in your knees was slight, ankles anchored to the top drawers. Levi licked his lips and sighed, pleased with his creation. </p><p>Levi returned to kneeling between your legs, “I’ve got it all under control, babe.” </p><p>When you brought your hands towards your crotch, he raised an annoyed eyebrow, thinking you were going to cover up again. <em>Are you gonna make me tie your wrists too? </em>Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when you instead threw your fingers in his hair, first massaging, then tugging. </p><p>“Levi, please…” You tilted your neck, half-shut eyes meeting his gaze, “please make me feel good.” <em>Finally, a shred of confidence.</em></p><p>Levi nearly cocked a brow,<em> Is that a challenge?</em> But when he saw the emotion in your eyes, he traded snark for stability, “Just lie back, princess.” Steel eyes turned soft, “I’ll take good care of you.”</p><p>At last, you followed fully. The difference was immense and immediately noticed. His tongue had access to all of your folds and left none untouched. <em>No more holding back.</em> You writhed against the desk, arched your back into him, and let your satisfaction fall past your lips, “Oh… <em>Oh my…”</em></p><p>Levi’s hands were strong, warm, tight on your curves. With leather around your ankles and his grip on your hips, your entire body was pinned to the desk. The hardwood against your head and back was easily ignored, pure pleasure drowning it out. It was not the first time he had eaten you out, but it was the first time you had lived out this fantasy. With the immaculate view and flawless angle, you knew it would not be the last.</p><p>Your dream finally coming true, not only did it turn you on, but it did your provider as well. The idea that you had kept this secret for so long, it encouraged him to work harder, making sure you would never hide nor hold back your desires from him ever again.</p><p>Levi rocked his neck, making sure to reach up and down and back again. Elbows hooked at mid-thigh, keeping him securely attached, giving the leverage that you both needed. Saliva coated his tongue as it slicked across everything: sucking your clit, fucking your slit.</p><p>Shaky hands made strong fists in his hair, pulling him exactly wherever you needed him. “Levi, I’m…! <em>I’m cumming…!”</em></p><p>The cascading climax - forgetting to breathe, failing to see, fumbling over thoughts, cries, his name - it reassured you both: it was better than you had ever dreamed.</p><p>When you came in his mouth, a satisfied smile was a clear illustration of your newfound confidence - the one he had worked so hard to give.</p><p>
  <em>All I wanted and more.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. “How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died a minute ago.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WC: 1000 words<br/>Tags: sfw, angst/fluff, fleeing, shelter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">18. “How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died a minute ago.”</a>
  </b>
</p><p>You flung yourself into the shelter and slammed the door on the world outside. Who knew how long you could stay away? How long you could keep them away? Future thoughts were at the back of your mind, though. In fact, not even in your mind at all. </p><p>
  <em>For now, I’m safe. For now, I’m safe. For now, I’m safe.</em>
</p><p>This room was the best they had: bare mattress, dirty floors, even some leftover belongings - likely those of someone who had packed and left in a hurry. With all its flaws, it was perfect to you. Anywhere you could take refuge was a place better than where you had left.</p><p>You flopped your exhausted body on the undressed mattress. Despite lumps, springs, dirt, it was the most comfortable you had felt in a long while. As soon as you closed your eyes, though, your rest was interrupted by three abrupt knocks that made your heart pound.</p><p>An instinctive clutch of the sheets. You flinched, “Who? Who is it?” The fear in your voice was impossible not to recognize, even to a complete stranger.</p><p>The tone on the other side of the door was completely opposite, completely calm, “I’m here to make your suite.”</p><p>Just the idea that someone had come to your door, asking to make your bed and clean your room, the idea alone caused tears to prick your eyes. Even if they were getting paid to do it, you were at least cared for that much. A lump in your throat was heavy, but you swallowed it down, “Come in.”</p><p>“It’s locked.”</p><p>Even that, that you had finally gotten this privacy, that you could choose whether or not to let someone in, it was a bit of autonomy you had not felt in a long time. You could feel your knees wobbling, hear your ears ringing, as you stood from the bed. Instinctively, you opened the door just a creak, but when you peeked through the crack, you found nothing intimidating.</p><p>A short young man. Hair tied back, face covered by a thin handkerchief. Thin brows were flat, maybe even arched upward, but that could have been your imagination. A laundry basket with fresh white sheets in one hand, a bucket full of cleaning supplies in the other. A name tag that read - </p><p>“Name’s Levi.” </p><p>“Hi…”</p><p>The door was still just an inch ajar, “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry.” You let him inside.</p><p>The eye contact he made was deliberate, “Don’t be sorry.”</p><p>You swallowed. Already, he had walked past you and was getting to work. First, he pulled out the desk chair for you, wordlessly suggesting you sit for this next part. He poured an orange gel all over your wooden floors and spread it with a mop. After only a minute, they already seemed worlds better, but the bottle suggested you may be sitting here for a while, at least an hour.</p><p>Next, with care, he started making your bed. You would have offered to help, maybe even insisted, but past the cloth covering most of his face, you could tell he was in his zen, maybe even enjoying himself. You stayed still and watched. </p><p>He did not seem the type to talk much, but he quickly proved you wrong. His speaking up startled you enough to make you jump in your seat. “How are you?”</p><p>His eyes kept on the sheets, tugging them to the corners without the hint of a wrinkle. He must have done this a thousand times. <em>Ah, this is probably just protocol.</em> Likewise, you gave the standard answer, “I’m fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?”</p><p>Then, he broke the normality. Tone flat, eyes on the bed, <b>“How strangely nonchalant for someone who almost just died a minute ago.”</b></p><p>Your mouth fell open and stayed that way before stumbling, “You - You saw that?”</p><p>His answer was indirect, “It’s part of my job.” <em>Yes.</em></p><p>Hands were already sweaty and shaking. A tried and true method, you used humor to keep yourself grounded, “Maid and lookout and security guard? Impressive.”</p><p>He sensed you changing the subject, but knew better than to deny your coping mechanisms, “You never know around here.” </p><p>The sentiment carried more than one meaning. Any uncertainty of that was killed by the eye contact he made: neither frightening nor condescending, purely concerned and understanding. </p><p>Both of you stayed in a silence, one that was not uncomfortable. Levi was stoic in working. You were stoic in thinking. It was strange, unfamiliar, but not unwelcome to have a man helping you out. This kindness and effort he showed for you was unprecedented, and your mind was spinning in trying to accept it. </p><p>When he began mopping up the liquid he had poured on the ground, only then did you realize just how long you had been like this. After what felt like both an eternity and a blur, he started packing up his cleaning supplies. He was leaving. <em>Who knows when I’ll see him again?</em> It was now or never.</p><p>You cleared your throat and spoke softly, so softly, he could barely hear you, “Hey, Levi?”</p><p>He tugged down his mask, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I… umm… Can I…?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>His openness made your throat clench, “I was just wondering… I just wanted to ask…” Through your stumbling, he showed no signs of impatience, “Why do you work here?”</p><p>He met your eyes with sincerity, “I don’t work here, I just volunteer…” He thought it over, “… a lot.” Yeah, he spent most of his time here at the shelter, offering most anything he could from time to elbow grease.</p><p>Naturally, you leaned forward in your chair, “But why?”</p><p>He set his supplies down on your desk and anchored himself to your bedpost. His mother, the underground, Isabel, Farlan, everything in his life had called him here. He had never stated his reasons fully to himself, let alone someone he just met. “Well, that’s a long story.”</p><p>You folded your hands together and set them in your lap, “I have time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “For how many hours did you sleep last night?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>If you like this kind of setting and want to read more, I’ll just recommend some of my oneshots: </strong>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/623392734598823936/oh-look-im-back-with-another-request-lol-may-i">
      <strong>After the 57th</strong>
    </a>
    <strong>, </strong>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/620425231480258560/if-youre-still-taking-requests-may-i-request-a">
      <strong>Receiving TLC</strong>
    </a>
    <strong>, </strong>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/619845290762059776/can-we-get-a-scenario-of-levi-coming-home-from">
      <strong>Giving TLC</strong>
    </a>
    <strong>. </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 800 words Tags: sfw, angst</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>34. “For how many hours did you sleep last night?”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sad tray of food. A sad attempt at comfort. Maybe it was fitting considering his state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Outside his door, you took a deep breath. This was simultaneously the least you could do and the most you could manage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fist gave three light knocks, barely audible, but he responded immediately, “Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain Levi,” You addressed yourself, “I brought you some breakfast.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were a few seconds of silence before he stated, “It’s unlocked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” You found it strange that he had not locked his door. He had holed himself up, walling himself off from everyone, but not keeping anyone out. You wondered just how many others made your same incorrect assumption - probably most, if not all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight inside was also strange. Levi was clearly exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes were nearly the same shade as his hair. Uniform was wrinkled, cravat loose, quite uncharacteristic. Despite his fatigue, he was sitting at his desk, though sulking. <em>Why not his bed?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cleared your throat, “Here you are, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I appreciate it.</em> That was the right thing to say, he knew it, but it did not feel right to say. The words, gratitude, they could not come out of his mouth. The most he could manage was a hollow, “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knit your hands behind your back. After a handful of moments, he still showed no interest. “You should really eat something.” This newfound courage, you had no idea where it came from. Perhaps it was not courage, just undying concern for your captain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were surprised that he did not retort. The only sign of displeasure was how his brows narrowed at the oatmeal. He scooped some up and watched it sop back into his bowl. Disinterested but confused, “What time is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You resisted the urge to dart your eyes. The sun had risen long ago. His back was to it, though. Perhaps he had not looked outside, maybe not even moved, since the return. “It’s breakfast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right.” <em>They said that.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Captain?” He raised one eyebrow, gave you a side-eye, it was the closest thing to a go-ahead you would get. You gulped, <strong>“For how many hours did you sleep last night?”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi leaned forward in his chair, hands folded against the desk. He spoke sternly, slightly, shortly, “I didn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You crossed your arms and moved closer, “Huh? How much sleep did you get?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sharp inhale. “None! Okay?” He flipped his palms towards the ceiling, <em>Don’t you get it?</em> Then brought them to his forehead and rubbed, “I didn’t sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His harsh tone caught you off-guard, he had never raised his voice at you before. Your heart stung for a second before understanding, <em>He’s just tired.</em> On no sleep, zero hours, you yourself would not have acted any better. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other hand, he could not forgive himself, for anything, “Someone like me, I can’t rest. I don’t deserve any.” His eyes were sunken, tired, but most notably, welling with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi…” His formal address had left your mind. Your instinct was to rub his back, but you held the back of his chair instead, “You deserve -”<em> everything.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” He kicked the back of his desk before standing up abruptly, seeming to tower over you. “You should hate me. What are you tending to me for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His chest was heaving. What little energy he had left, he was draining it in this outlash. You had seen plenty of meltdowns in your time with the Scouts, but this one was something different, and not only because of whose it was. You knit your brows, eyes flickered, before understanding dawned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nearly raised your voice, “Levi, this is not… I’m being genuine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tilted his neck, disbelieving, “Why would you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was not outlandish that he felt this way, in fact, you understood why he felt this guilt. Countless soldiers, many of them your friends, had died under his supervision. Not only under his supervision, but - he felt - out of his failures. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You leaned against his desk, now shorter, a subconscious display of how much you truly looked up to him, “It’s not your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Had it not been him who taught you, <em>No regrets,</em> not to feel sorry for an incorrect decision, that one cannot know the outcome until it has happened? He could preach it, but could not practice it, at least not in this moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gripped his shoulders and turned him towards you, “Levi.” <em>Listen to me.</em> “It’s not your fault.” Your voice was kind, forgiving, yet uncompromising. You said what you meant and you wanted him to know. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, all it once, it was as if it was the last he could take - or possibly - the one thing he needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head fell against your chest, you instantly caught and held him there with both arms around his back and your hands in his hair. Slight shaking, the smallest of whimpers, the soaking through your shirt, humanity’s strongest was crying in your arms. An unprecedented event, you knew exactly how to handle it, how to handle him. Not through experience, just innately. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pet his head and cooed, “Levi, you’re okay. I’m here.” Many others were not, but you were, “I always will be.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "Hurry up!" (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 900 words<br/></strong>
    <strong>Tags: NSFW, fem!reader</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">61. “Hurry up!”</a>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You did not know what it was. Maybe it was the outfit: tight button-down, the stark white, the cloths across his hair and face. Maybe it was the way he cleaned: deliberately, thoroughly, hard enough to work up a sweat. Maybe it was simply him. You could not quite put a finger on it, but whatever it was, you found Levi especially irresistible today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wondered what exactly had brought you to this setting. Maybe you were a good cleaner. Maybe you needed supervision. Mind wandered. Maybe he had requested you be with him. Maybe you made a good pair. <em>Maybe it’s fate.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you daydreamed, your efforts were inadvertently slowed. On one hand, you wanted to impress him with your cleaning and results. On the other hand, the view was just too good. Levi was on a step stool, dusting off the window sills. The morning sun outlined his figure in an immaculate glow. As he swept dust off, it cascaded down and around him, seeming to sparkle all the way. A slight sheen of sweat coated his skin as his muscles flexed in scrubbing. A deep shudder worked its way from your neck through your thighs, making you weak in the knees. You scoffed, <em>God, what did I do to deserve this?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In your admiration, once diligent sweeping had declined to a lazy brush, and he easily picked up on it. Levi spun towards you, placed a hand on his hip, and tugged his mask down, “Hey. <strong>Hurry up!</strong>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A deep shudder, you hated getting scolded, especially by him. Your heart skipped some beats before landing in your throat. Knuckles turned white in gripping the broom. A fight-or-flight reflex triggered a response that neither of you saw coming. Instead of turning back, returning to work, or even running away, you walked towards your leader with confidence. As you came closer, his flat expression remained. Internally, intrigued. Externally, emotionless. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was as if your body was moving on its own and all you could do was watch. Hand reached to his and tugged him towards you. He swiftly dismounted the ladder, never once pulling his hand away. Lips parted in a stammer, yet no words came out. Your back was to him as you made for the closet. For a moment, you stood in the shadows of the closet as he was backlit by the window he had been in the middle of cleaning. Fingers let go of his hand but found a prompt, new grip on his collar instead. You were surprised that he did not flinch, surprised that you pulled him in, surprised that you kept the lights off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hands fumbled as you undid the belts around his thighs. Touching him this high up on his leg, so close to what you desired, your mind began to spin, body began to shake, confidence wavered. You bit down on your lip and looked up to your captain, a flicker in your eyes,<em>What am I doing? Is this the right thing?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body language asked for you, and he was fluent. Levi rolled his eyes and chuckled, “I said <em><strong>hurry up.” </strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buckles made a clang as they fell past his ankles and to the ground. You may have caught them, but your attention had already risen to his button-up. Knuckles fit perfectly between his buttons, hooking around the cotton and ripping apart. Nails inadvertently scratched his chest and over his nipple in the motion, drawing a chilled inhale from your cleaning partner. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His wrists were so thin, you could hold them both in one hand. You pinned his hands against the wall and above his head, leaving the other free to undress yourself. In this heat-of-the-moment, closeted quickie, you unbuttoned only your lower half. <em>It’s pitch black anyways. </em>However, when you mounted him, breasts landing at his face, he begged for more undressing,<em> “Please…</em> Let me suck you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Impossible to deny him, especially with this incredibly sexy breathlessness in his voice. You indulged him and freed your chest from its confinement. Perked and hardened nipples, tall and leaking member, even in the dark, it was easy for you to find each other. You gave a couple of pulls before lining him up with your sex. Levi’s tongue wrapped around your nipples, dancing between the two perfectly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you sat down on his lap, it was only then that you realized how aroused you really were. Not only did he slide in easily, but your hips took over with a mind of their own. He had been working you up all day, there was no more holding back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your pace, your strength, your fucking was merciless. <em>“Fuck…!”</em> His exclamation caused him to bite on your nipple, <em>“Fuck me!”</em> His exhale was uneven. Already, he was losing composure. <em>Good.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi rotated his wrists out of your grasp and brought them to the sides of your waist, pushing you down and pulling you up his cock faster, harder than before. Tenacity caught you by surprise. You thought you had him in your grip, but the tables had turned, <em>“Oh…! </em>Oh my god, <em>Levi!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In exertion, euphoria, his voice filled the closet with grunts and exhales. When he felt your walls lock around him, he threw his hand to your mouth and whispered, <em>“shhh”</em>, which came out shaky in his simultaneous climax. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cum dripped down, warm and white against your pants. Somehow, you managed to make more mess in minutes than you had cleaned in hours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sudden knock, checking, “You two done in there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your surprised gasp was sweet on his ears. You could feel Levi laugh against your neck, “Not yet.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Stop it! It tickles!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 400 words <br/>Tags: sfw, fluff, humor</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong><a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">14. “Stop it! It tickles!”</a></strong> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After tons of persistence, he finally agreed. Even when you looked in front of you and in the mirror, you could not believe your eyes. Somehow, you managed to get him in the bathroom, sit him in the chair, and wrap the makeshift hair cloth over his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His entire body cloaked under the black cape with only his head sticking out, he definitely looked silly. More so, though, he looked… nervous?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You spun him around and held the back of his head in your hand. As you dipped his head back into the sink full of warm water, you cooed, “Levi, just relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easier said than done,” he muttered, “especially in your hands.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked, “I’m gonna do a good job, just you wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You poured the steaming water all over his scalp, which did feel good. Next, though, after you pumped a healthy amount of shampoo in your hand, that was when he started to feel antsy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hands dove right in, past his shiny wet locks and right down to the roots, scrubbing hard where it really mattered. You looked down to your client and watched a smile grow across his lips. You chuckled, “See? I told you it would feel good!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, he bit down in his lip, a slight shake starting to become visible even past his cover, unevenness in his breath. You furrowed your brow but maintained your speed. In all the times you had gone to the salon, you had never reacted to a shampoo like this. <em>What’s going on?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even though his eyes were squinted shut, it was as if he could sense your wonder. Either that, or he just could not hold back anymore. His twitch became more pronounced, smile grew wider until lips parted in a brief laughter, “Stop it! It tickles!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi...” You did not “stop it” and continued to clean his hair. “What are you talking about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could not take another second. As a last resort, he shot up in his chair and up from the sink. A physical answer to your question. You had not yet gotten to the rinse, not even close. As such white bubbles clouded his hair and invariably the room as he flung himself forward in his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remnants of the shampoo stung your eyes, “What the hell are you doing?” When you rubbed them open, you both stared at each other: red and teary eyes, bubbly and fluffy hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From then on, he would continue to cut his own hair.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "Dumbass." "Come cuddle."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
    <b>11. “Dumbass.” </b>
    <b>12. “Come cuddle.”</b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>WC: 500 words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tags: sfw, fluff, modern au, college au</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that your schedule had gone from completely empty to completely full in just the blink of an eye. While the summer break had been the slowest of your entire life, the semester was starting faster and newer than ever before. </p><p>With all these changes came another: your confidence. Until today, you thought you had it all under control. <em>I’m ready for the challenge. I can do this.</em> Or at least, that is what you told yourself. Now, scrolling through your classes, that positive attitude was fading and fading fast. All your courses seemed to be run completely differently and none of them seemed to be run well. It was only day one, but the stressors were countless. You rubbed your forehead, eyes glazed over your screen. Everything felt hopeless, or - as your lover would put it<em> - turned to shit.</em></p><p>Even while wrapped up in his own world, Levi easily picked up your worry. He plucked off his glasses, bookmarked his novel, and set them on the nightstand. At the sound of his shift, you looked up from your tab and to your boyfriend.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact, he pat the space between his arm and his side. His voice was both level and inviting,<b> “Come cuddle.”</b></p><p>Your first thought, <em>No. No. I can’t. I need to keep working. </em>Then, you realized what you truly needed was not more panic, but some support. You slammed your laptop shut and haphazardly tossed it to the floor. Just as clumsily, you flopped onto the bed and into his arms.</p><p>Tears of frustration started to well, but you were determined to hold them in. When he rubbed your back, it was as if he was kneading the words out of you. You confessed, “Everyone seems to be on top of things. I’m the only one who doesn’t get it. I have no idea what the hell is going on or how I’m ever going to succeed like this.”</p><p><b>“Dumbass.”</b> An insult from anyone else, it was instead an endearing, affectionate, as well as comforting pet name from him. “You think anyone knows what’s going on right now?” Spoken not by words but with tone, he conveyed, <em>Not even me. </em></p><p>You glanced up to him, eyes drinking up his calm. If there was anyone who could handle uncertainty, you were in his arms. He continued, “These times are unprecedented…” </p><p>You sighed, “Yeah, I know.” You spoke curtly, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. Everyone had been saying that exact same phrase. The words had lost all meaning, expression had lost all emotion at this point.</p><p>Levi remained cool and collected as he probed, “You know what that means, don’t you?” When you knit your brows in confusion, he knew to elaborate, “It means that for once in your life, you are free from expectation.”</p><p>“No one,” He repeated, “<em>No one</em> has been through this shit before. There is no status quo, standard, expectation that anyone is holding you to, or that you should hold yourself to.”</p><p>“Just do your best.” Levi pulled you closer and placed a perfect kiss. “That’s more than anyone could ask for.” <em>Even me.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "Stay. Please." "Come cuddle."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 700 words <br/>Tags: angst, grief</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>12. “Come cuddle.” 15. “Stay. Please.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only this close did you realize, the door was not completely shut but was instead left open just a crack. Maybe it was just a mistake made in haste. <em>No, </em>you thought it over. Making mistakes,<em> that’s not like him.</em> More likely, it was his subtle way of asking for help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hands were holding a tray filled with dinner, dessert, and most importantly, black tea. With your toes, you nudged the door open. The room was dark. You cleared your throat and whispered, “Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tiptoed further inside. “It’s me. I brought you some food.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No response. Even when you set the tray on his desk and brought the tea to his nightstand, he did not afford you any acknowledgment. While some may have deemed him ungrateful, you understood: he was truly thankful. You also understood that it could be hard to show it, especially in the most trying times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All this time, he had stayed facing the wall. If not for his unsteady breathing, you would have thought he was just sleeping. After a day like this, his rest was highly unlikely. As he kept his back towards you, you assumed he needed alone time. However, that idea was quickly proven wrong. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he heard your footsteps return towards the door, he at last turned and met your eyes. His voice was quiet yet steady, <strong>“Stay. Please.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stopped in your tracks, a hand frozen on the handle. When you made eye contact, you wordlessly asked, <em>What do you want me to do?</em> At which, he answered, <strong>“Come cuddle.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your pace was careful and considerate as you made for the bed. Instead of scooching over and giving you more space, he stayed right where he lay. He wanted you as close as possible. As sad as he looked and as much as it made your heart hurt, you felt a tinge of adoration. Levi had the covers pulled halfway up his face, every body part neck and below was buried under blankets. Upon seeing your lover, you knew you were not cuddling just for his sake, but because you wanted to as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As your body fell to the mattress, you simultaneously looped your arm over his shoulders and around his back, at which he promptly nuzzled into your side. You brought your hand to his cheek and rubbed with your thumb, picking up an unfamiliar dampness on his skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A tear streaked down your nail and to your palm. He never cried. You felt a sting of panic, one that was quickly covered by your overwhelming concern. “Levi…” You knew what was wrong, but no other words felt right, “What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His tears were more now and were flowing rapidly. Even in his weeping, his voice stayed its level, “Everyone…” he sniffed, “Everyone leaves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your first thought, <em>Well, you have me</em>. You then soon realized, it was not only near-sighted but also self-centered. When you took yourself out of the picture, you realized that everyone else had left this earth, everyone else had left him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no right response. It was optimistic to think that perhaps he would see them again someday someway. However, maybe optimism was not what he needed right now. If not that, you were not sure you could provide it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you looked down to the heap in your arms, his expression remained its usual calm, only this time, an addition of tears flowing down his face. It was such a clear reflection of who Levi was. He had seen so much, lost so much, his exterior had been chiseled rock solid. Some even wrote him off as heartless, but his tears and bundling indicated he was anything but. It was a secret of his that only his closest loved ones knew. Now, you were the only one left. Silently, you both wondered, just how long you could stay. As scouts, life was anything but certain, but one thing was for sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your understanding, what he needed most, would never leave.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 900 words Tags: NSFW, first time.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>72. “Fuck, baby you’re so tight”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand on your cheek, holding you to the kiss, you placed your own on top of his and pulled away. Neither of you wanted to leave, but there was something you both wanted more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Freed lips released the lightest pants, “I’m…” You thought over what exactly you were about to admit, to both him and yourself, “I’m ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi’s eyes flickered, scanning you up and down before reuniting with yours. He held your face in his hand, held the stare for a handful of moments, “Are you sure?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shy grin worked its way across your face. His care, concern, compassion - they were all further evidence that you could trust him in this next step. Likewise, your expression, though timid, reassured him back. His palm still pressed to your face, you batted your eyes and nodded against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took him a second, a split second, to check: you really had said “yes”. He had waited for this moment for so long, and though he had no doubt it would happen eventually, he was pleasantly surprised to have it now. Only with your affirmation, a steady hang tugged you back into the kiss. It could have been your imagination, but you also could have sworn that this one felt different. His tongue moved deeper, slower, with a newfound hunger in the face of this new goal. Warm palm made a perfect match beside the curve of your neck, a soft contrast to the strong fist he made in your hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you winced at the tangle, he released his fingers and held the back of your head in his hand. Pressing his front to yours, he reclined you back to his pillow, maintaining the kiss throughout. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The flush in your face, he wondered how - if - you were holding up alright. In a silent answer, shaky fingers were definite in unbuttoning his shirt. Before his arms could work their way out of the sleeves, eager fingernails clawed into his back, craving his support, craving him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Undressing was silent, but expressions said it all. You were clearly shy in your exposure but utterly captivated by his. He found your reaction adorable and felt the urge to laugh, but in your vehement blush, he decided against it, biting it back with a bite of his lip - unknowingly enticing you even more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In both an instant and an eternity, it was time. A bead of sweat at your temple, Levi wiped it away with ease. His voice was tender, genuine, “Nervous?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The warmth in his eyes, you knew that he wanted your honest answer. The warmth in his eyes, you were only further reassured in it. You reached a hand up to his cheek, “Not at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sunset peeked through the window and encased his figure in a golden glow. Steel eyes drank up your immaculate sight. It was a beautiful moment, even more than you had played it out in your heads. <em>Heaven-sent.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His angel, he wanted to take good care of her. For the first time ever, you picked up a hint of apprehension in his tone, “Let me know if it hurts, or if we need to stop, alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled,<em> who knew he could be so adorable? </em>“Levi,” voice was relaxed with a tinge of play, “I said ‘I’m ready’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A single chuckle, <em>Right.</em> He bent down and placed one more kiss on your lips. At your chest, he stayed. With a hand on your shoulder, one at the side of your head, he caressed you in support as he pushed himself in, for both the first time and at last.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, his voice caught in his throat. A sharp inhale followed by an exasperated exhale. He breathed onto your ear, <strong>“Fuck, baby you’re so tight.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, umm…” A stinging sensation, “I’m sorry…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Breathless, he still managed to stop you, “No, don’t be sorry.” Levi broke out of his squint, instantly meeting your gaze, “It feels…” He swallowed, “It feels good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped, both flattered and embarrassed to all hell, but even in just his first few thrusts, such feelings felt trivial. Praise and confession were more urgent than shame. You mirrored his response with both words and actions. Nails dug into his skin, you sighed, “It - It does feel good…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you hooked your ankles over his shoulders, it was more than endearing, it was overwhelming. It was not only a better angle for both of you, but it was more importantly a sign that you were enjoying it and wanted more of him, needed more of him. It had all been perfect, but this was something more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, <em>fuck…”</em> Levi’s breathing was heavy as he gripped your ankles in his hands, supporting both you and him in the action, <em>“Oh, fuck!”</em> It was your first time, but when you watched his muscles ripple, you knew exactly what was coming. You were certain when he told you, “I’m - I’m… <em>hah’ahh…!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His vulnerability, the pulse between your legs, your impending climaxes… whatever it was, your heart was skipping some crucial beats. Hips involuntarily arched against his mattress. You threw your hand over your head and panted, “Me - Me, too, Levi…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi released a grip on your leg and brought it to your wrist. He wanted to see your face in release. You may have felt embarrassed, but when you laid eyes upon his pleasure, you were more than thankful for his move, more than thankful for the night, more than thankful for him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "Don't leave any marks." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 500 words <br/>Tags: NSFW</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>62. “Don’t leave any marks.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Humanity’s strongest, you had found his weakness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fresh off a passionate kiss, you were deliberate in bringing your lips from his mouth to his neck. He always seemed to be doing it to you, you figured he considered the area rather sensitive. Perhaps he was even sending some subtle messaging - hoping you would pick up the hint and do the same to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the first brush, a shocked gasp fell past his lips. You snickered against his skin. Maybe he had underestimated you, but with this extreme vulnerability he had shown already, your confidence was soaring. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While one hand massaged the growing bulge in his pants, you held the side of his head with the other. To your delight, there was no need to tug him to the side. Levi was already tilting his neck willingly. Actions had mutually communicated: you both wanted more. It was fucking hot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you let your tongue loose against his skin, it was when he really started to lose his composure. Immaculate <em>hah</em>s and <em>ahh</em>s you had never heard before, and this was only foreplay. Your mind started spinning. The pleasure he was feeling, that you were giving him, just the idea was arousing to you both, let alone the actual act. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hardening in your grip, the evidence was obvious. Still, you teased. You gave a slight bite at his clavicle before pulling away briefly, “Mmm, you like this?” A lick sent shivers down his spine, shivers that you could feel, “You like this, Levi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His first instinct was to fight it off and save face, but with how good you were making him feel, he did not want to risk denial. Levi ran his hands up and down your sides before digging his nails into your back, “Y - Yes…” Hips began to thrust with an uncontrollable urge, “It feels good, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ran your fingers through his silk black hair, picking up an adorable tinge of sweat in his locks. Typically stern and dominant Levi had turned completely submissive in your arms. It was a switch you knew you would crave and knew you would chase in the future. You chuckled, “That’s what I like to hear.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rewarded him with bites while he praised you with pants. He got lost in the sensation and unknowingly neglected all consequences. When you drew your lips into that circle and sucked hard against his jawline, while it felt absolutely amazing, it also snapped him back just a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Past the helplessness in his voice, he summoned all the command he could. He peeked an eye open and met your gaze, <strong>“Don’t leave any marks.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Too little too late. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indeed, when he woke up the next morning to his neck covered in bruises and bites, though the signs were bright red and purple, he felt not a shred of disappointment. So clearly branded as yours, both of you found the marks endearing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From then on, though, the cravat had become a must.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Come cuddle."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 700 words</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Tags: sfw, fluff, caretaking</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>12. “Come cuddle.”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Levi was under the weather, his attitude was a contradicting combination. On one hand, he felt the need to maintain his strong exterior. On the other hand, after days of pure exhaustion, that resilience would waver and often times broke him down to a bit of a wimp. Even after your years together, this pattern would not cease for you. In fact, you were the one person he wanted to stay tough for but also the one person he felt he could be himself around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one hand full of the day’s purchases, you used the other to give two quick knocks and let yourself inside the infirmary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The recruit who held your place, their nerves were obvious when you met their gaze. You held the door open and flicked your head to the side, gesturing, “You’re off the hook.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The soldier did not dare to turn back toward their patient as they left. They only muttered a silent, “Feel better, Captain.” When they sped through the door, you nodded in thanks, feeling a bit of guilt. There was no way to prepare someone for taking care of Levi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did not even wait for the door to close before complaining, “Those idiots…”  He coughed against his wrist, “I’m sweating through the sheets and they throw another blanket on top of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You offered a sympathetic smile, brushing his bangs aside and placing a kiss on his forehead, “I missed you, too.” Even in this brief touch, you could feel the perspiration on his skin. “You poor thing…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indeed, having to sit and watch as he sniffed against his sleeve - trying and failing to relieve his congestion - he was a sorry sight. Now, though, you at least had the supplies that could help. As quickly as you could, you had ventured into town and picked up the essentials. You tugged apart the bag’s handles and let him look inside: tissues, medicine, tea, soup. “Which of these do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched for his reaction. Past his frustration, fatigue, flush, you picked up a glimmer in his expression. Exactly as you had predicted, his edge curved and his voice softened, “Is it possible I could have -” A dry cough cut him off until he cleared his throat, “- all of them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he looked up to you with red and watering eyes, your heart skipped a few beats. Your tone was unfamiliar, more hospitable than ever before, “Of course you can!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hastily opened the tissue box, dosed the medicine, steeped the tea, poured the soup. In reality, you were working crazy fast. In your head, however, you felt you were taking forever. Each passing second was one more of his misery. Your urge to take care of him was overwhelming. He could see it in your face, that alone could make him feel better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nose blows, pills, drinking tea and soup, the color already started to return to his face. His symptoms were subsiding, his mood was lightening. You sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his shin lovingly, “Is there anything else I can do for you, <em>Captain</em>?” Your special term of endearment, that always seemed to make him feel better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a long gulp of tea, he set his cup on the nightstand, “Yeah. There is one thing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted your brows, <em>Anything. </em>Levi pat the space at his side, husky whisper both adorable and attractive, <strong>“Come cuddle.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Happy to help, a wholehearted smile spread across your face. With care, you crawled under the sheets and became his big spoon. It was normally the other way around, but after all your past experiences, you knew that Levi secretly adored this position, especially when he was sick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reached an arm over his side and pressed your hand to his chest. When he rose and fell, you could feel his lungs’ struggle to breathe clearly. Truthfully, it broke your heart, but you and him both knew he would feel better soon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For now, the best you could do was to hold him, scratch his back, and be there, but that was more than enough.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "I'm here, baby." & "I missed you. So much."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 600 words <br/>Tags: angst turned fluff, hurt-comfort</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>22. “I’m here, baby.” 23. “I missed you. So much.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nights without him all seemed to go the same. Yet, they all managed to hurt you each and every time. It was a loneliness you never got used to, one that amplified exponentially night after night that you lied alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt shame in calling it a depression, but it was impossible to deny your symptoms. Arms were heavy, eyes brimmed with tears, and after a week without seeing him - a week of waking up to an empty side - you had lost any optimism for the day ahead. You lifted your head from the pillow and peeked at the clock. Half-past midnight, you sighed, <em>Day 10 is it now?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In addition to the pain from such a lengthy separation, there was also that lingering sting: maybe that separation would never end. He was humanity’s strongest soldier, but he was also in the Scout Regiment. No matter his abilities, there was no telling - not only when - but if he would come home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>God, </em>you clutched your forehead in your hand. These dreadful thoughts, they were the last thing you should be putting yourself through all alone and this late at night. You flipped on your side, turning away from that daunting clock. Now, though, you were faced with a different sight: his side of the bed, empty. You squinted your eyes shut, the first of many tears leaking out. Shaky fingers fumbled for his pillow. When you squeezed the cotton tight and brought it to your face, you instantly picked up his scent. His shampoo, his cologne, even his sweat… they were nothing special on a typical day. Something about these hints of him now, though, your eyes were overflowing with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wept into his bedding. While you felt absolutely ashamed and pathetic, you could not hold yourself back. Whimpers were barely audible as you muffled into his pillow, “Levi…” Sobs interrupted and choked, “Please come home…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And <em>fuck</em> if he did not miss you, too. His hands were hasty in unlocking the door, not because of his physical drain, but more so his emotional yearning. Every expedition was trying, but long stretches away from you were something more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he opened the bedroom door around 3 AM, his entire being was shaken by your sorry sight. You had curled up in a ball, his pillow in your clutch, his sheets tangled around your body. He could not believe you were still awake at this hour, but your audible cries were irrefutable evidence. Levi wasted no time on his way to the bed, unfastening his uniform and stripping down to join you as quickly as he could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right as he hit the mattress, he simultaneously pressed your head tight up against his chest. It was a conscious move - he could hold you close and you could hear his heartbeat - it told you he was alive, well, and most importantly, <strong>“I’m here, baby.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tear-streaked hands grounded themselves in his back, allowing not an inch between you. Nails made crescents in his skin, keeping him close. There was so much to say, but you found yourself merely weeping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand pet the back of your head before halting in a caress. He then pulled you into a kiss that was somehow both gentle and feverish - in a manner that only he could manage. His love so vulnerable, his love whom he missed so much, he had to kiss you and there was only one way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Each second at his lips was more than just a kiss. It was an endless slew of proof: <em>He’s here. He’s really here. </em>You gripped his wrist with all your strength, <em>He made it home.</em> However long you needed, he would <em>Stay. Stay. Stay.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi cupped your cheeks with his hands, picking up a heartwrenching dampness of tears. Steel eyes seemed to moisten with yours as his steady voice danced on the edge of breaking, <strong>“I missed you. So much.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was so much to say, but that said it all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “It was a joke, baby. I swear.” & “Why are you crying?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 600 words <br/>Tags: sfw, hurt-comfort </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">4. “It was a joke, baby. I swear.”</a>
    </strong>
    <strong> &amp; </strong>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>33. “Why are you crying?”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew you had returned, but did not expect to see you so soon. The expedition had gone horribly <em>again.</em> Many casualties. Much exhaustion. Retrieving Eren from the traitors was no gain for humanity, only maintenance. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi’s parsing was interrupted by approaching footsteps. That characteristic knock on his door, he knew it had to be you. Levi stood from his desk abruptly. A sharp reminder of why he stayed back caused him to clutch his leg and limp to let you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he turned the knob, he was both delighted to see you and shaken by your sight. Before he could ask anything, you threw yourself in his arms, either forgetting or disregarding his injury, in desperate need of his TLC.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whether part of your plan or coincidence, your weakened states caused you both to fall back on his perfectly made bed. He held your head in his hand and pressed you to his chest. Maybe not with his legs, he could at least support you up here. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stayed like that for an uncertain amount of time. With the screaming trauma that followed expeditions, silence was often times more comforting than any words. Levi stroked your hair with one hand while his other arm wrapped itself strong and tight around your waist, keeping you laid atop him. When he felt your breathing slow, felt your pulse lighten from a pound to a beat, he knew you were ready, “Miss me, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted your head from his chest to meet his gaze. Lips stayed shut together as tears fell. You could offer only a weak smile and a nod. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you were on the brink like this, he had to pull you back, even if it meant resorting to humor. Levi looked to his sheets with disdain. Your dirtied uniform and blood-stained skin had made their mark on his pristine bedding. “Tch, when’s the last time you showered, brat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At first, it worked, you started giggling. It was always funny when Levi showed his clean freak side. However, today, your laughter was short-lived. Your smile free fell into a frown, at which he instantly apologized, “Hey, Hey…” He rubbed your back, <strong>“It was just a joke, baby. I swear.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His downplay did little, if anything, to help. In fact, your tears were flowing faster now. Breathing once again quickening to a frightened pace. Levi held your face in his hands. With a palm at each cheek, he used his thumbs to wipe away tears. He swore, the tears were stinging his skin, <strong>“Why are you crying?”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought out loud, “Well, I haven’t showered... not since yesterday morning, before the expedition, before my friend…” A sudden lump in your throat choked and interrupted you mid-sentence, “before my friend…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your voice had trailed and showed no signs of reviving. Levi knit one brow in confusion, lifted the other in concern. His innate abilities took over as he scanned you up and down. In a split second, he felt he understood everything. Even faster, he realized what to do. Levi sat you up. Hands were soft yet sturdy on your shoulders as he tugged your cape and jacket down. His fingers were careful in undoing your belts and buttons.  His expression was determined as he undressed you, “We’re going to get you clean, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could barely manage it, but when you mustered a look at him, all your doubts seemed to melt away. Without a word, he conveyed, <em>I’ll wash off the blood, run your laundry, do anything and everything to get you back.</em> You had shown up unannounced, thrown your whole weight on his broken leg, turned his white sheets dark, and yet, here he was showing you unconditional love and care. You smiled to yourself, a different kind of tear now flowing, you had picked the right place, the right person to come to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Humanity’s strongest could be quite gentle.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. “Don’t fucking touch me." & “Tell me what you want.” (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WC: 700 words<br/>
</strong>
    <strong>Tags: NSFW, fem!reader, semi-public sex</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://anlian-aishang.tumblr.com/post/626459248042360832/%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5">
      <strong>49. “Don’t fucking touch me. &amp; 79. “Tell me what you want.”</strong>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands had maintained a solid and polite hold on your waist all night. Truthfully, if that was all you got tonight, you would be over the moon. However, if you did not make the most of this long-awaited ballroom dance, you would never forgive yourself. Throughout the evening, you had been pulling out all your tricks: thumbing a crumb off his mouth, adjusting his tie, even inviting him for a slow dance. The way that he touched you, held you, danced with you, you instantly knew that all of your hard work had been worth it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your overt flirtation, he thought he ought to match it. The last thing he wanted to do was be rude. However, it was more than just manners. Not only did you want more, but he did too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a perfect match to the tempo of the music, he lowered his hold past your hips and curved around your back, finding a tender and tight grip on your cheeks, one that your fitting dress not only allowed but begged for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pressed to Levi’s body by such a sensual touch... mind wandered and eyes fluttered shut. You wanted to get completely lost in his sensation. However, one thing held you back from the brink of bliss: the burn of everyone’s stares. You would not have minded, except, these looks belonged to your superiors: the only ones who could interfere with your being together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened your eyes and met each other’s gaze. You caught the desire in his. He caught the sparkle in yours, which is why he was so surprised when your brows narrowed, pupils shrunk, and hand slapped him across the face. You hushed a pretend whisper, <strong>“Don’t fucking touch me.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mission accomplished in that you swayed the judgment of the crowd with your snarky snap. However, your faked anger was wavering now faced with his appearance. Levi angled his face downward and just a tinge to the side. Confused, humiliated, a sliver of seduction all in his twisted expression. In lieu of words, he clenched his teeth, but that said it all. Each passing second that you witnessed his pain and perplexion, it took all you had to hold back an apology, nervous laughter, a kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi brought his hands off your body and to his face - precisely - to the stinging, reddening, lingering hand print of yours. While he rubbed it slowly, he peaked his eyes from his hand to you. A snarl or a smirk, perhaps a blend of both. With that, he darted off, leaving you utterly alone with the attention of the crowd.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Was this what I really wanted?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>// // //</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The negative attention your PDA drew, standing alone on a dance floor filled with couples was much worse. Before the song ended, you nearly tripped over yourself leaving the ballroom. Tripping, not because of your high heels or long dress, but the thrill of slapping Captain Levi, the enchantment of that seductive glare in response, the embarrassment of all eyes on you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second you entered seclusion in the darkened hallway was the second Levi placed his hands against the wall - one at each side of your head. <em>Fuck dancing our way around things. </em>His voice stern, demanding, intrigued, <strong>“Tell me what you want.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your attention could only afford to divert for a split second. You looked towards the direction of the dance. Lights glowing, music playing... <em>Fuck it. </em>You gave him everything, your attention, your arms around his neck and over his shoulders, your unbound feelings, “I want <em>you, </em>Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A corner of his lip twitched upward, resulting in a smile that made you squirm. Brows lifted for a moment of <em>Here? Now? </em>Only a moment, though, before you lifted your legs around his hips, <em>Yes.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Calloused hands gripped your wrists tight, pinning them and all of you to the wall of this narrow hallway - one that was narrowly hidden. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Risk and reward.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. "Take it off. Slowly." (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>
      <strong>Word count: 1200 words<br/>
Tags: NSFW, fem!reader</strong>
    </p></div><div class=""><p><em>A lot more - a lot less - than he asked for. You had taught him to think twice. Given the tough lesson, you thought he really ought to learn. It was not a question of memory, though. Certainly, he would remember this moment forever. His teacher was the problem: the one he could not help himself around.</em> </p></div><div class=""><p>You reached behind your back, clutching your collar, and began to lift the cotton above your head. Before you could free yourself though, strong hands gripped your wrists together, stopping the motion. Through sweat-coated bangs, steel eyes gazed up to meet you. His face pleading, his voice demanding, <strong>“Take it off. Slowly.”</strong></p></div><div class=""><p>A shocked, breathless chuckle of yours - it dually swelled his libido and put a pit in his stomach. Your genuine laughter was cute, lighthearted, adorably goofy. This, however, was distinctly different. Without a word, you made his head spin, <em>What have I done?</em></p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>After minutes of making out, after the progression seemed so natural, you abruptly changed course. Instead of pushing his back down to the bed and falling on top of him, you pushed yourself up off his chest, ambling away from him. When you were on his lap, he felt in control. When you backed up, while he once held you in his arms, both you and the sense of control were now both out of reach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Humanity’s strongest had crumbled into a lost dog. Pale complexion a pathetic pink, angled brows now arched, monotone voice turned unsteady, “W - Wh…?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Shhhh…”</em> you pressed your finger to the middle of his lips, silencing him with a smile. “This is what you asked for,” a quick swipe of your tongue at his neck made him hiss between his teeth, “and your wish is my command, <em>captain</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pure mocking, but what was he to do about it? Domination was a balance between you two, but when the scales tipped your way, he knew there was no getting it back. At his knees, sweaty fingers grasped his sheets, anxiously awaiting whatever you had in store. Based on that mischievous glint in your eye, he knew there was something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arch in your feet, toes grazed the ground as you tiptoed back. At a speed that matched your steps, hands danced around your clothes. Fingers hooked under hems, knee-highs turned to ankle socks, so much but not enough. So computed, it seemed as if each inch added between you was one more inch of skin you revealed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A striptease?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A subconscious bite of his lip. It was a scene he had fantasized about countless times, yet never once mentioned to you. To think that you were providing it now, having barely been provoked, caused him to roll his head back and sigh. It was a dream come true, but it came at the most trying time - coincidence unlikely given your deviance. Having both been going at it for quite some time already, the situation in his pants was twitching through its own tears. Levi palmed himself over the fabric, determined and trying to hold out. Normally quick to size up a situation, it was only around you that his vision turned cloudy. No way in hell was he going to last, but you had blind-sighted him once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The power you had over him was so obvious - cheeks reddening, chest heaving, cock leaking - a smirk tugged its way across your lips. His attempt to remain collected, you did not overlook it, but that attempt was utterly futile. With each layer you peeled off yourself, it did the same to him. The facade of composure, you stripped it off him as you did clothes yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your see through cotton tee - the one article he had explicitly ordered you to take off slowly- it was the only piece you ripped off in a hasty defiance. At each side of your hips, thumbs snuck under your waistband - crawling their way down your thighs, calves, ankles, and revealing his favorite pair of your panties. If not for his haze, he would have wondered, <em>Just how spontaneous was this? </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your half-naked sight, he had barely a second to gawk before you swung a leg over each side of his thigh and lowered yourself down at a tantalizing pace. Pitching yourself over his canvas tent, you looked into his eyes as your slit met its perfect match. At his ear you whispered, sending shivers down his spine, “Be careful what you wish for, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi clenched his teeth and threw his head back. He knew what was coming and that he wanted it now. However, he also knew the punishment that would follow if he acted up. It took all he had to keep himself from touching you. Hands yearned for their habit: left would slam your hips to his, right would tangle and tug your hair. Behind his back, he glued his wrists together - fingers folded tightly: his own invisible cuffs much more freeing than the ever-threatening ones in your bedside table. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A handful of moments, just long enough to make him think, you hovered above his member before beginning your grind. Palms on his shoulders sturdied yourself as you rocked yourself back and forth. The ridges of his pants and your panties added friction that you chased in cold blood. All of him felt so good, you rode more than just from base to tip, but from abdomen to knee as well. The path had him confused until he remembered - at times like these, your pleasure came first, his merely a side effect. With this thirst of yours, it was as if you could not care less if it was his dick, his face, or thigh you were riding. Little did he know, each and every move was completely calculated. There was no doubt that he was on the brink, this elongated teasing was only an added anticipation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sensation was one that you could barely bear, one that he could not. While you stayed silent, he choked on his own breaths, <em>“Khh!”</em> A sharp grunt slipped past barred teeth.<em> “F’Fuck…!” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His suffering was kind on your ears - and soon - your pleasure was not the only thing you were working for. With each oscillation came more of his moans, gasps, and cries, all of which only further slickened the space between your thighs, painting his legs in clear arousal. When he managed to peek his squinted eyes open and saw your fluids coating him, you could literally feel its effect hardening and dampening beneath you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was close and he knew it - you knew it. There was no hiding it anymore. The only question was, would you let him? You had envisioned orgasm denial all this time, but you could surprise even yourself sometimes. The move to make was so certain, yet, one you never could have done without him. You snickered, “You’ve done this to yourself, Levi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“P’<em>Please...!</em>” He exhaled, “I’m - <em>I’m - !</em>” <em>Sorry or cumming, </em>he could not manage either.His invisible ropes ripped, hips thrusting up into yours in that telltale motion. It was going to happen, but still, he begged, <em>“Please let me...!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Under one condition...</em> You threw your hand in his hair - nails scratching his undercut, drawing him to a suffocating closeness. <em>“Cum. Slowly.” </em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>